Kwixne
Kwixne is a Makuta in the main universe, known to Miserix as the 'Makuta Queen', and to Almanax as the 'Queen Bee'. She is the leader and primary resident of The Hive, a honeycomb-structured cave she constructed while in hiding from Teridax and the other Makuta, and one of the few beings remaining inside the Matoran Universe. History Early Days Born from the Makuta Pool, Kwixne was among the last of the Makuta to evolve into a being of Antidermis. Up to and following this event, she acted under Miserix's wing, improving her mental abilities so that her Kanohi could be put to better use in controlling her creations. When the Brotherhood of Makuta, led by Teridax, announced their rebellion, Miserix convinced his protege to flee, as it was clear that anyone who opposed Teridax or supported Miserix would be eliminated brutally. Using their abilities combined, Kwixne made a decoy corpse of herself and was then mutated by Miserix into an unrecognizable form; although she retained all of her Makuta powers, she was 'devolved' into a physical body that could be harmed. However, she was also provided with a failsafe that would force her to transform back into her antidermis form should she be in mortal danger. After making the fake body and changing her form, Kwixne fled from her place of residence to one of the other Southern Islands. Although the mountainous island in question was uninhabited, she found a well-crafted cavern that was split into sections that she decided to establish as her new home, creating a pool of Energized Protodermis in the central chamber and naming the cavern "The Hive", after its (partial) Honeycomb structure. A Makuta's Colony and Queendom Following the establishment of "The Hive", Kwixne then proceeded to craft Rahi as she had don before. However, the main difference from her past creations was that this time she would only create two types of Rahi, and duplicate them. They were the Volrahn and the Anethe Rahi, strange creatures designed solely to work with her in the Hive as her Worker Drones. During this time, Kwixne adopted a yellow-and-black colour scheme for herself and her creations, though many were various in colour due to overexposure to the Protodermis they were formed in. However, for Kwixne, the Workers were not enough. She wanted citizens to look after, and so took to 'taking in' (actually kidnapping) Matoran that by chance visited the island or resided near it. Initially, each of these Matoran would resist her and refuse to work, but due to the mental training Kwixne had received, her Kanohi Regina was capable of subduing the Matoran and forcing them to accept her as their Queen. Kwixne was not driven by evil, however, and had the subjected Matoran live more privileged lives in the Hive, allowing them to have their own village inside the sub-caverns they created and to have their own control over some of the Rahi. However, her Kanohi prevented any of them from even considering defying her rule. When the Hive's Matoran population began to exceed that of a regular Matoran settlement, she decided that she required assistance in giving orders. This became further apparent when she realised that efficiency in the Hive was decreasing as the Matoran could not understand her mutated voice properly. Under these pretences, she took three different workers, one Matoran included, and exposed them to the full effects of Energized Protodermis in order to create a Toa-like creature Kwixne dubbed "Guardian". She trained Guardian to act as her lieutenant and translator to the Matoran. Over Guardian's training period, a new substance was created by their combined efforts that could rejuvenate anyone who drank it. Due to the nature of their home, Kwixne named the new substance "Protodermis Honey" or "Nectardermis" and had the Workers and Matoran now work not only on expanding the Hive's size, but to also produce Protodermis Honey by mining the Protodermis they could find outside and mixing it in with various edible berries they found and the pollen in certain flowers. As time passed a small farm section had been made on the side of the mountain, where the workers and Matoran would grow their own harvestable plants to use in the production of the Protodermis Honey. Betrayal, Confinement and Retalliation Guardian, now officially classed as the Elite Member of the Hive, was put to work for several years. During this period, the Matoran began to develop a new language with him and forced Kwixne to use Guardian's services more and more often. After an extended amount of time, Guardian began to fight against the power of Kwixne's Kanohi Regina and corrupt the translations to plant dissent in the subjects, with the Makuta entirely unaware this was happening. On the anniversary of the twentieth year since the Hive's establishment, Kwixne gave a public appearance in the Matoran Village sections of the Hive with Guardian acting as her translator as always. Before she could complete her glorifying ceremony, however, she was turned upon by Guardian, whose Hand of Loyalty had given him influence on the masses. With this abrupt betrayal, Guardian had the workers and Matoran rise and attack their Queen en masse, using a corrupt version of the Protodermis Honey to drain her of her powers (both Makuta and Kanohi), and Kwixne was then cast into a cell deep underground. While imprisoned, Kwixne found that she had managed to retain her strength, though without any sustenance or restoration to her power, she would most likely perish. Under this incentive, she plotted a breakout from her cell, carrying it out on the thirtieth day of imprisonment. Upon her escape, she quickly fled to one of the many chambers in the Hive that had not yet been re-constructed or even discovered by the Matoran or workers, and Kwixne set up base in it. Now aware of the escape, Guardian had the Hive placed on high alert, although despite this Kwixne was capable of wandering out of her hiding place repeatedly in order to knock out Matoran and steal cartloads of Protodermis Honey so she could restore her powers. After a week of this action, she had retained enough of her power to dare moving out futher, however she was spotted by a Matoran and swiftly ambushed. In response to the ambush and without another choice, Kwixne was forced to use her Shadow powers in order to absorb the attackers and escape, doing the same thing to all of the foes she found until she breached the Inner Sanctum of her Hive and confronted Guardian. Following a fairly lengthy philosophical and sociological exchange between the two, Kwixne entered an armed duel with Guardian, attacking relentlessly until she eventually weakened him to the point that he could no longer resist her Kanohi powers and was re-subjugated. With power re-established, Kwixne dismantled Guardian and turned the Hive back into its colourful and lively place, the Matoran once again under her protection and control. Post-Guardian With the Hive firmly back in her control, Kwixne replaced her Kanohi Regina with a Kanohi Rode in order to prevent herself from being deceived further. Although this weakened her control over the Matoran, she used the former Guardian's Staff of the King in order to upgrade her Staff of the Queen in order to accurately recreate her former Kanohi power. When it became apparent that no other Matoran were capable of breaking her rule, Kwixne determined that she could switch between the Rode and Regina freely, and as such is often seen with either now. When Teridax succeeded in taking over the Matoran Universe, Kwixne had the Hive sealed up from the outside in order to protect it from the Rahkshi and Rahi that had been sent to kill her and take the Matoran. While besieged, she began to experiment on some of her Workers and turn them into fighters, although each attempt was deemed a failure and destroyed. Due to the situation she was in, Kwixne was also incapable of making her own Rahkshi to protect herself, and so took the extra step of relocating the Matoran to the deeper caverns for the time being. Teridax, fortunately, was killed when Mata Nui caused Aqua Magna to crash into him, though this also severely damaged (if not 'killed') the Matoran Universe's systems, and as such a mass evacuation occurred. As the Rahkshi of Teridax had now also left, Kwixne unsealed the Hive and found the outside world to be a completely new place. Unaware of the mass evacuation, she became deluded and believed that her hive had survived a mass genocide that had resulted in the deaths of almost everything. With this new permanent train of thought in place, she began a mass-extension of the Hive, involving the subjugation of any and all creatures that they could find as they took over their entire island. Her new beliefs came to crashing end, though, as a mysterious being arrived on the island. Almanax, a benevolent Makuta, followed a Matoran into the Yellow, Protodermis Honey-filled caves that now seemed to have extended far from the mountain, the walls made from the very 'Nectardermis' they used to stay alive. Following a failed attempt to subjugate Almanax, Kwixne held a parle with him and was revealed about the true situation; the Matoran Universe was dying and Almanax was trying to help any stragglers evacuate, and this meant the Hive would have to go. Kwixne held a rather furious resentment to the suggestion that she would have to give up her rule and her home when the plantlife appeared to be fully capable of living within the Universe's body, and explained their way of life to Almanax. Unconvinced, Almanax left Kwixne with a simple message that he would return soon, and that when he did, he would make sure the Matoran left, even if Kwixne wouldn't leave herself. Trivia * Kwixne is not evil as most Makuta are assumed to be. She was initially a benevolent Makuta loyal to her duties under Miserix's wing. However, she created the Hive in order to have a world that she was safe in, and only subjugated the Matoran because she could not help it and due to her delusions of needing to keep the hive operational. * The Hive was initially only four caverns, barely connected inside a mountain. Over the years that Kwixne was in control, she expanded the Hive to consist of thousands of caverns that even extended out of the mountain and soon covered the entire island. * Prior to Almanax's arrival, the Matoran population of the Hive was approximately 40,000. * All Matoran in the Hive (and thus under Kwixne's control) lost their inert elemental abilities over time. As such, if they became a Toa, they would have been void of any powers. * Kwixne can be compared to Karzahni in a sense; she took in Matoran that were not her own, and kept them to work on her home. It is highly probable that with the destruction of Karzahni (the island), had the Matoran Universe not been evacuated, she would have become the replacement for Karzahni herself. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Former Makuta